


Art for turps' 'Beyond the Dark Horizon'

by turlough



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alien Planet, Bandom Big Bang, Big Bang Challenge, Community: bandombigbang, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wallpaper, Waycest, blend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/">turps</a>' awesome My Chemical Romance story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/951836"><i>Beyond the Dark Horizon</i></a> written for Wave Three of the 2013 <a href="http://bandombigbang.dreamwidth.org/">Bandom Big Bang</a> on DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for turps' 'Beyond the Dark Horizon'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beyond the Dark Horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951836) by [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps). 



> As usual my thanks go to my wonderful art beta, [sperrywink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink). Every year she faithfully helps me turn my incoherent ideas into visual form. I could never have done it without you, darling!

Click to enlarge:  
[ ](https://privat.bahnhof.se/wb499380/pics/art/2013_bbb_2.png)


End file.
